User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E134 - Is Cage VS Falcon HYPE!?
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E134 - Is Cage VS Falcon HYPE!? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Luis talks about Cage VS Falcon animation while the set literally starts falling apart. 0. Ben Singer, Chad James and Sam Mitchell are the hosts, Luis Cruz hosted the 1st part and Joshua Kazemi hosted for the 2nd and 3rd part. 0.1. RTX Austin 2019 is on from 5-7 July 2019. 1. Cage vs Falcon Behind the Scenes 1.1. Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon is rearranged in front of the original Ep 111 as the current Ep 111 because there is some technical problem in animating the original Ep 111 "at the last minute" - actually at the last month. 1.1.1. Ben Singer and some researchers hurried into the script of Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon and prepared "2 scripts" for animation - which in practice is a script that can lead into 2 endings. 1.2. Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon is the MK episode after Sub-Zero VS Glacius - some 1 year and a half gap. 1.3. Ben said Screwattack is not the highest budgeted team and Sam added Death Battle is actually among the lowest budgeted shows in Rooster Teeth. 1.4. The connections between Johnny Cage and Captain Falcon are that they are stars (in acting / car racing in the screens) while they also secretly save the world and they bring hypes in doing all of them. The fight is scripted so that the hype would grow throughout the fight until everything is concluded. 1.4.1. The acceleration pads are used to accelerate the characters "because why not it brings hype". 1.5. Captain Falcon is given the Blue Falcon because: (1) A racer needs to have his car as an arsenal. (2) It brings hype. It is like James Bond can play poker in Casino Royale but he still needs his car. (3) Having the Blue Falcon does not affect the verdict. 1.6. Not every animator has the 3D programming skills, so they get component animations then adding . 1.7. It is one highly requested Death Battle matchup since Day 1. There is a lot of custom sprites in this matchup. 1.8. Screwattack seldom recruits official original voice actors for voice acting in their episodes because: (1) this might be disrespectful towards the original franchise owners, (2) the original voice actors may breach their contract with the franchise owners (which can cause a lot of legal issues). 1.8.1. Except for characters from franchises owned by Rooster Teeth because Screwattack's Death Battle is owned by Rooster Teeth. 1.8.2. Death Battle is not Happy Tree Friends; it is not for murdering characters just because. 2. What's going on 2.1. Detective Pikachu pack opening 2.2. RTX Austin 2019 2.2.1. Death Battle has 2 panels: one for Death Battle the series, one for Death Battle the game. 2.2.2. Ben said the name of "Screwattack" will come back some time and it would be dope. 3. Community Death Battle - Poison Ivy vs Petey Piranha 3.1. Team Poison Ivy 3.2. Team Petey Piranha 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. They totally forget this. 3.3.2. Yellow Lantern is not allowed. But PI should still be able to use plants that can tear down buildings. 3.3.3. Chad insisted there are some times in the comic panel where Poison Ivy is straight up crazy and he blindly assumes there are panels that Poison Ivy can effectively defend against fire. Ben assumes Poison Ivy holding Superboy is not an outlier. 3.3.4. This is Piranha Plant and this is Petey Piranha. Then poeple (esp. Josh) start to wonder if Petey just punts on Isley and she would be dead. 3.3.5. This is Community Death Battle and hosts are obliged to shoot shit. 3.3.6. Poison Ivy : Petey Piranha - 3(+66%) : 1(+34%) 3.3. This may actually be a Death Battle if enough people want it. Even if it is not well-requested, Screwattack crew would make a DBX match from it. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Superboy vs Teen Gohan 4.1. Poll is on Saturday noon and Ben said this arrangement is making sense in this particular case. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast